


Impulse Buy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Clothing, Clubbing, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo usually sticks to everyday clothes, even on dates, but not this time.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	Impulse Buy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge 176 - Fancy, Fill, Frivolity, Funny, Future.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

The shirt caught Ryo’s eyes the moment he entered the store. He’d only stopped in to pick up some new socks since the ones he had were beginning to develop holes, he certainly hadn’t intended to go on a spending spree, but no matter how firmly he told himself he didn’t need anything other than the socks, especially not another shirt when he already had a closet full of various colors and styles, he still couldn’t bring himself to drag his gaze away, instead making his way over to where the shirt hung on the end of a rack

He ran his fingers lightly over the smooth fabric. It was beautiful, dark red, silky and shimmery, the black buttons making for a striking contrast. It was his size too and he just knew it would look good on him. He could picture the look on Dee’s face if he wore it for their date tonight; his lover would be practically drooling. 

Ryo didn’t generally go in for fancy clothing; usually he stuck with things that could be worn anywhere, figuring there was no point owning anything that was only suitable for nights out. This shirt was nothing short of frivolous, but really, what was wrong with a bit of frivolity now and then? 

Dee was always saying it wouldn’t hurt him to dress a bit more daring when they went to their favourite club, and maybe he was right. Ryo always felt like a sparrow among peacocks when they went clubbing; perhaps it was time he stopped trying to blend into the background and avoid being noticed. What was he so afraid of anyway? That people might se him and realise he was gay? It was a gay club; chances were the people they met there had already figured that out.

Still uncertain whether or not he should treat himself he checked the price tag and was pleasantly surprised to find the shirt was on sale at fifty percent off; that clinched it. At full price he might have decided it was too extravagant, a pointless waste of money, but with the discount it was only a little more expensive than a regular shirt. In fact it was such a good deal he picked out a second shirt, this one black but with a rainbow lustre depending on the way the light caught it, reminding him of the glossy wings of starlings, or magpies.

Taking both shirts to the changing room, he tried them on, checking himself in the full-length mirror and smiling in satisfaction; he’d been right, they both looked good on him, although the red was definitely his favourite. Slipping back into his own clothes he headed straight for the checkout, not wanting to give himself time to change his mind, only just remembering to grab a few pairs of socks on the way. Wouldn’t do to forget those, he could hardly show up for his date in a flashy new shirt and holey socks! The fact that nobody would see his socks was irrelevant; he’d know, and Dee might notice later, when they got home.

Paying for his purchases, Ryo left the shop and went to pick up something for his dinner before heading home; Bikky was spending the night at a friend’s place for a sleepover so he’d have the apartment to himself and plenty of time to get ready for his night out.

After a quick meal, Ryo cleared away the dishes and went to take a leisurely shower. It was a rare pleasure these days to be able to take his time without having someone banging on the door wanting to use the bathroom. As much as he loved Bikky, having a kid around the place meant Ryo didn’t get a lot of time to himself, so on the occasions the boy was elsewhere he made the most of it.

Showered and freshly shaved, he returned to his bedroom to dress, selecting almost indecently tight black jeans and a black leather jacket to go with his new shirt. Checking that he’d removed all the labels, he slipped his arms into the sleeves, enjoying the silky feel of the fabric against his bare skin, and fastened the buttons, leaving the top two open, then tucked the tails in, making sure they didn’t get bunched up, before zipping his jeans. A black leather belt with a silver and black buckle completed the outfit.

He combed his hair, splashed on a little cologne, and checked his watch, smiling; perfect timing. Dee would be arriving in about ten minutes; the plan was for him to leave his car at Ryo’s then they’d take the bus into the city and get a taxi home after they left the club. Then in the morning they could drive in to work together.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ryo pulled on a new pair of socks then slipped his feet into black ankle boots, not his usual style but they were better for dancing in than his usual footwear. He grabbed his jacket, checked he had wallet, phone, and keys, and was just leaving his bedroom when there was a knock on the door; Dee was right on time.

The moment Ryo opened the door his lover’s jaw dropped.

“Damn, babe, you look good enough to eat! That shirt’s gotta be new ‘cause if it isn’t why haven’t I seen ya wearin’ it before?”

Ryo laughed, pleased by Dee’s reaction. “Yes, it’s new; impulse buy on my way home, I saw it and I couldn’t resist.”

“You should have impulses like that more often; you’re really gonna turn heads tonight.” 

Raking his gaze over his lover, Ryo smiled. “So are you.” 

Dee had opted for a black ensemble of leather pants and jacket, and a satin shirt with narrow silver stripes and matching buttons. He struck a pose as if he was a fashion model on a photo shoot.

“You like?”

“Very much. So, are we gonna stand here all night, or shall we go?”

“I’m tempted to drag ya to the bedroom and have my wicked way with ya, but I promised you a night on the town, and ya did get all dressed up.” Dee swept one arm out towards the stairs. “After you, babe; love to see the way ya fill out those jeans!”

“Dee!”

“What? I was givin’ you a compliment! Your ass is a thing of beauty!”

Ryo blushed but didn’t comment, just started for the stairs, knowing Dee was trailing behind him, staring at his ass and grinning. Sometimes Ryo wondered if he’d ever completely get used to his lover’s uninhibited honesty, not to mention Dee’s open appreciation of his body.

There was already a queue outside by the time they arrived at the club, and they joined the end, filing past the bouncers who nodded in greeting, recognising them as regulars. Once inside, they checked their jackets at the cloakroom, paid, and got their hands stamped before making their way through into the club itself. The place was already rocking, loud music playing, and the dance floor crowded.

“Drink first of dance?” Dee had to shout in Ryo’s ear to be heard over the music.

Twining his fingers through Dee’s, Ryo led the way to the bar and ordered two shots of tequila. He didn’t really need the liquid courage these days, but that first drink had become like a ritual, and there was no doubt that the alcohol loosened him up, gave him just enough of a buzz to let his hair down and just have fun. Knocking back their drinks, they remained at the bar for a few minutes, scanning the crowds and greeting a few people they knew before venturing out on the dance floor.

As the night went on, quite a few guys commented admiringly on Ryo’s shirt. It felt strange getting so much attention from people he didn’t know. Usually it was Dee who got complimented on his outfit, but Ryo decided it wasn’t an unpleasant experience; it was really quite flattering. 

“Does this mean you’re gonna get dressed up like this more often?” Dee asked as they took a break from dancing, leaning against the bar drinking tall glasses of water to re-hydrate. It was hot in the club, they’d already had a couple more shots each, and neither man wanted to be hung over at work the following day, or too drunk to enjoy what they had planned for later.

“Maybe.” Ryo grinned teasingly. “I might need to get a couple more fancy shirts though.”

“Well, if you want company on future shoppin’ sprees, you now I’ll happily volunteer.” Unlike a lot of men, Dee relished shopping for clothes.

“I’m not sure having you with me in the dressing room would be a good idea,” Ryo said, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. “I know what you’re like.”

“How ‘bout if I promise to keep my hands, and other parts, to myself?”

“Is that even possible for you?” Ryo was very much aware of Dee’s hand resting possessively on his ass.

“Funny guy. I do have some self-control, y’know. When I really have to.”

Ryo laughed. “Okay, maybe I’ll risk it, as long as you promise.”

“Cross my heart.” Dee drained his glass and set it back on the bar. “Long as I don’t haveta keep my hands to myself tonight.” He pulled Ryo close, both hands now gripping his lover’s ass, grinding their hips seductively together, green eyes smouldering with desire.

“I’d be very disappointed if you did. Dance?”

“Yeah. Or we could just head back to your place. I can think of a few things we could do there that we can’t do here…” Dee trailed off, grinning, as he leaned in for a long, wet kiss. “What d’ya think?” he asked when they separated.

“Tempting; maybe in a bit. Dance first.”

“Whatever ya say, babe.” Dee didn’t mind; it wouldn’t hurt to stoke the fires a bit higher before they went in search of a taxi for the ride home, especially since Ryo’s new shirt seemed to be having a curious effect on him, making him more daring and somehow less self-conscious. “We’ll dance the night away, one way or another.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Hand in hand they made their way back out onto the dance floor; the night was still young, there would be plenty of time for everything, but Ryo had a feeling neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight.

The End


End file.
